The Start of The Future
by MoghtyMena
Summary: My RWBY!GAMINGAU introduction story that begins with team RWBYP and JNPRO facing off against each other in the league of legends final tournament in Vale. Also set in modern times :P Hope you enjoy!


My RWBY Gaming AU with the help of my fellow friends carpentariafanclub itsonlyaurl and hyliandog (go check 'em out on tumblr!) whom encouraged me n shared their ideas with me along the way.  
Soooo I hope you enjoy reading it! (FYI; everyone lives in this one, 'cept for a few ofc)

Disclaimer: I dun own RWBY, Roosterteeth does.

* * *

The roads and streets were beginning to empty as cars and people were returning home from work or pubs that they were in prior; street lights coming on to guide the way of those that didn't want to take out their phones but instead look at their watches for the time, mumbling quietly under their breaths as car horns honked in both aggravation and impatience as a few dared to start screaming at both other cars and pedestrians to move in the work hour traffic jam. Yet in an restricted area, the buildings own noise could be heard by those that lived close to it, and the people inside.

The stadium was filled with loud cheers and shouts as they eagerly watched the opening band play their song in respect of the massive event taking place right before their eyes, all lights on the stage as the light blue sky shaded into a mixture of purple and blue with a tint of orange in the far distance.

Behind one side of the stage was five girls standing in a line; a proud and excited expression in their eyes as they stood eagerly, awaiting their moment to walk onto the stage to confront both the opposing team and their energetic fans.

However for one team member, the pressure was beginning to get to her.

"Ruby! Stop worrying! You'll ruin your jacket!" Weiss said sternly, glaring at her team leader as she wiggled around in place.

Ruby turned her head and pouted towards her teammate.

"I can't help it! You know I have bad stage fright! What if I trip over and everyone laughs at me? What if I forget the queue to my spot? What if a giant meteorite comes crashing down onto the stage and ruins the whole thing?!" Ruby exclaimed, creating the explosion and sounds effects with her hands and mouth as she had turned to face Weiss and the rest of her team.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Blake and Yang shared a look.

Penny continued to smile and dance on the spot, not paying attention to what was happening.

"I think the last one has as an unlikely chance of taking place here, Rubes" Yang stated as she grinned at her sister's overreaction.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and stared intensely at Yang.

"It could, you don't know" she whispered, glancing around the area.

"Ruby, look at me" Weiss asked gently as she moved and placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders, forcing the other girl to look.

Ruby compiled and did what was asked.

"You don't have to worry about any of those happening, we're here as a team. And that means we've all got each other's back, whether we want it or not won't stop us from helping either way. Think of this as all our other matches that have led us up to this very moment. All the excitement and adrenaline when we saw the enemy team, when we saw and heard the fans shout out our names and cheered for all of us" Weiss said, seeing Ruby's worries and stress beginning to calm down until she was no longer fidgeting in fear, but in energy; Weiss returned her arms to her side and moved back to her place in line whilst shar a smile as the cookie muncher tightened her hand into a fist and nodded to both herself and the others in reassurance.

"Plus, we're playing to have fun with our friends, if we win I'd take it as a bonus" Yang added, grinning and placing her arms over her chest in a proud-like stance.

Ruby held back an emotional sob as she looked at her teammates, all nodding and smiling happily with both their thumbs up at her.

"Thanks guys, that means alot to me" Ruby stated, nodding back at them in return.

"Actually, aren't we missing our captain?" Blake spoke up, glancing around their location but it was still the five of them.

"Sienna told me that she's gone to, and I quote, "to kill two birds with one dagger" and that she'd make sure she's here before we start to walk onto the stage!" Penny informed them, smiling and giving an affirmed nod.

"Don't worry I'm here" the voice behind them stated.

They all looked to see Sienna walking towards them until she stopped just behind Blake.

"It didn't take as long as I thought it would" Sienna commented as she tidied up her black and red sari.

"And before any of you cubs ask, it's nothing to be worried about." Sienna added, looking at them nod in understanding.

They all stood alert when the music began to die down into the background as the announcer's voice began to fill the stadium, silencing everyone's voices.

"Welcome Summoners. Please welcome our finalists to the League of Legends world finals championship. Representing Vale, RWBYP!" The voice stated.

They heard the crowd roar with cheers and whistles at their name.

Ruby began to walk then step up the stairs and onto the stage, pausing onto the curve of the walkway with no tripping or meteorites happening, followed by Weiss, then Blake, Yang, Penny and last but not least, Sienna.

"At AD Carry, Crescent_Rose!" The voice stated, Ruby moved to the glowing pentagon and stopped just in the middle of it as the inner shape began to fill up with the colour as the outer, she waved at the crowd with a large smile on her face.

"At Support, Combat_Ready!" Penny skipped towards her spot at the mention of her username and gave the crowd small waves as she did so.

"At Mid Lane, Myrtenaster!" Weiss walked and gave smirks of confidence to those in her eye of sight, crossing her arms behind her back once in her spot.

"At Jungle, Ember_Celica!" Yang jogged to her spot and grinned at everyone, waving at them all at her spot.

"At Top Lane, Gambol_Shroud!" Blake walked and stood in her spot and gave everyone a simple nod.

"And their coach, Sienna!" Sienna walked to her spot and stood there, nodding in the same manner as Blake did.

"Once again, RWBYP!" The voice stated once more their team name, roars of cheers and whistles filling up the stadium once more.

"Their opponent, also representing Vale, JNPRO!" The voice stated once more before fading into the background.

The crowd began to shout and cheer their names.

The first to appear onto the stage was Oscar, making his way onto the curve of the walkthrough shyly as she glanced around the stadium, followed by Jaune, then Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and finally Qrow.

"At AD Carry, 2SoulsWizard!" Oscar walked shyly at first towards his spot, but began to walk with a sense of confidence until he looked at the crowd with determination, and even gave them a small smile.

"At Support, Crocea_Mors!" Jaune made his way to his spot, giving waves and flexing his muscles at the crowd until he seemed to have tripped over, causing his to land on to the stage before quickly getting back up again and rushed his way to his spot, rubbing his elbow and arms in attempt to ease the pain.

Ruby giggled as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Seems like Jaune has more bad luck than you do, Rubes" Yang whispered, causing all the girls to share a chuckle silently at this.

"At Mid Lane, Magnhild!" Nora ran and leaped onto her spot with a loud, "yeah!", causing her own uproar of cheers and claps within the crowd.

No-one batted an eye or questioned Nora's actions and continued on as normal.

"At Jungle, Storm_Flower!" Ren bowed his head in acknowledgement and walked his way to his place.

"At Top Lane, MiloAkoug!" Pyrrha gave waves and smiles to the crowds as she made her way to her spot, Weiss glanced at her from the corner of her eye before glaring at her snickering teammate.

"Still got that old crush on Pyrrha, Weiss?" Yang whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Brut, I was just admiring her composure" Weiss stated as her excuse, trying to calm down the heat in her cheeks from the embarrassment of getting caught.

"I'm sure you were admiring something, that's for sure" Yang commented, quickly looking away from another one of Weiss's icy cold glares.

"And their coach, Qrow!" Qrow kept his hands in his pockets as he mumbled his way towards his spot, looking directly at the floor to avoid looking at the crowd.

"Once again, JNPRO!" The voice announced, whistles and cheers breaking forth across the stadium as music began to get louder but still subtle enough for the announcer to gain everyone's attention.

"The Finalists to the League of Legends world finals championship!" The voice stated, echoing throughout the whole area as the music began to reach its ending point.

Both teams grinned and held their head up high as the crowds cheered and shouted their names, realising how much they've achieved to have come this far, and the many more battles they'll train to face in the near and far future.


End file.
